


Dropping Slowly

by OasisMirror



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisMirror/pseuds/OasisMirror
Summary: Kenshin has a blunder on the way home, but maybe it's not so bad...





	Dropping Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> PURE, UNADULTERATED, UNAPOLOGETIC DOMESTIC FLUFF!

Domestic life had made Kenshin Himura soft.

He wasn’t complaining. Not really.

Long gone were the days of Battousai, and in his place was a husband, a father. They were not things he’d dared to hope for, even in his youth. Still, he was surprised as anyone when he’d tripped on the way home from market and spilled the tofu all over the road. He ran back into town to get more, his hakama soaked in water from the buckets he’d dropped. The vendor was happy to sell him more, and he walked home in the lengthening darkness with confusion still writing scribbles in his mind.

Kaoru-dono, was, of course, not happy.

“Where have you been? I was worried sick!” She bounced their small son on her hip as she ran to meet him at the gate. 

“Ah...oh…” He wasn’t quite certain where to start with the explanation, and her face turned from it’s usual playful exasperation to somber.

“Kenshin? What happened?”

He was worrying his wife. That wouldn’t do. “Ah, it’s nothing Kaoru-dono, only...this one tripped coming home and ruined the tofu and had to go back for more. If it caused you to worry I apologize.” He bowed a little.

“You...you tripped?” There was a small, cool hand on his forehead, rough with calluses, but beloved. “Are you sick?”

“This one thinks not. Perhaps…” He stepped close to her and smoothed down Kenji’s wild, auburn hair. He took her hand from his forehead and held it in his own. “Perhaps being a husband suits me.” It was his only explanation, maybe he was able to finally unwind all those years of living on edge.

Kaoru broke into a grin. “Well, then I forgive you. Come on, let’s make supper, I’m starving!”

Kenshin picked up the tofu and followed her inside.


End file.
